


Belly-Kitty

by ThetenthtenbeingofTen



Series: Thorny Dawn Universe [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Breathplay, Disfigurement, Implied Past Abuse, Other, Piercings, Rope Bondage, Vaginal Fingering, mildly uncomfortable company
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 11:18:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13763001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetenthtenbeingofTen/pseuds/ThetenthtenbeingofTen
Summary: Menina Johansen is a curious girl, 17 years of age. When she heard about the "Thorny Dawn", she couldn't stay away, even though she really should have. Was it really that bad though? After all, she did meet the mysterious Mihail there...





	Belly-Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> The fateful meeting of Menina Johansen and Mihail Ria Kruma!
> 
> Warnings: Underage, BDSM-themes (Bondage, Breathplay), fingering, mildly uncomfortable company, implied past abuse, disfigurement, piercings

Menina was truly too young to be here, but with a mature face and body – especially with that makeup and outfit – nobody doubted her. Nobody asked for her true age.

As long as she didn't buy any alcohol from the bar she would be absolutely fine, she thought.

She licked her deep red, dry lips, internally cursing the quality of her lipstick which dried her lips out and made her uncomfortable. But damn, it looked so gorgeous, and that alone was worth the trouble. She pulled out a small pocket mirror from her purse and checked if she needed to reapply the lipstick, and gave herself a general check-up.  
Her black eye-shadow and perfect cat-eyeliner were still on point, as was her foundation and hair. She was perfect.

She couldn't wait to be messed up.

She checked the address once more and entered the backyard which led to the “Thorny Dawn” - a fetish-club.

She had heard about the location from a much older friend, who casually mentioned the name, not thinking that her young friend would remember it and look it up.  
What she found online had intrigued her.  
And here she was now.

She heard a general hum of music and voices mixing together as they slid through the gap under the closed door and gathered her courage.  
The door was heavy.

The last barrier, the last obstacle for the fainthearted people. One last chance to give up on entering this place.  
One last chance to turn away and remain pure.

She pushed the door open, throwing her entire weight into it.

Once she entered, the noise became clearer. Voices were everywhere, some softer, some harsher. Music greeted her as stepped further inside. A slow tango was playing. A few people – pairs – were on the dance floor. Their movements were intimate, deliberate and slow, experimental in a way. People who technically knew the steps, but were just now experiencing the true nature of dancing with a partner.  
She was intrigued, but soon enough her eyes traveled further across the room, drinking in every last detail of this new world.  
Across from the dance floor was a raised area with seats and cushions, where a number of people were sitting. Men cradling women, women stroking other women, men held by women, and men held by other men.  
On the wall above them was a beautiful painting, showing naked people in a temple – it looked like a temple, she thought.  
Not sure if she was allowed to stare – probably not – she denied her desire to watch the people on the cushions and turned away.  
She walked further into the room and passed a pole that reached from the floor to the ceiling. She wasn't entirely sure what it was for – pole dancing maybe? Or other things – but she had nobody to ask, so she went on further.

Arranged in an L-shape were benches and tables with more people. They were sitting in small groups, eating and drinking, chatting with each other in all manners possible. There were people roaring with laughter, people discussing things with calm confidence and every nuance in between those extremes.

She passed by them and stopped a few meters away from the bar counter.

Only now, when nobody was facing her – nobody could catch her staring – did she dare to fully examine the people whose backs and sides were facing her.

Latex, leather, silk, ropes and nude skin dominated the scenery. A few men were wearing suits or even uniforms. Some women were wearing exotic dresses made of materials that she couldn't quite discern from afar.

What was she doing here? She wondered.  
She had felt so hot and scandalous in her little black dress, with a small corsage across her chest, with a skirt that showed most of her thighs. With her red pumps and red lips.  
With her black-rimmed-eyes, ready to cry streaks across her cheeks.

And here she was, looking around a room, filled with all sorts of scandalous people.

A woman with tied up breasts passed by her, led by a man in a suit, who was tugging her forward by her hair. The woman showed no fear, no distress, only subservient obedience.

“May I offer you anything?”, asked a low voice. She didn't react at first, certain that it wasn't addressing her.  
“You, with the red hair”, said the voice and her head jerked upwards, looking around for the source of the voice.

A man in a black uniform was leaning across the counter, looking at her with a concerned expression. The barkeeper. One of the two, she noticed.  
He flashed her a kind smile when she finally reacted.  
“Fresh meat needs to be taken care of”, he said and slid a glass of coke – she assumed – across the counter towards her.  
She stepped up to it and only now noticed the other people glancing at her, checking her out.  
She suddenly felt scared and grabbed the glass hoping to hide behind it's rim.

The barkeeper slid a card across the counter once she had taken the glass.  
“This one is on the house. For whatever you chose after this you'll have to pay at the end of the night”, he explained. “Keep that card somewhere safe. You'll have to pay a fee if you lose it”  
“Thank you”, was all she could say as she slid the card into her purse.

And so she stood there, lost. Close to the bar counter, yet too far from it to actually be at the counter.  
Clutching her glass of coke – her assumption had been correct – like it was keeping her rooted to the ground.

Maybe because of that – because she looked so lost – a man tapped her shoulder.  
“First time?”, he asked her with a charming smile. She flinched and looked at him.  
“Yes”  
“Nervous I see?”, he continued, not minding her curt reply. She nodded and took another sip from her glass.  
“I'm Ronald”, he said and offered her his hand. She took it and he squeezed it briefly but firmly.  
“Would you like to tell me your name?”, he asked.  
“M-Mena”  
“Mena?”

She nodded.  
“Nice to meet you, Mena”, Ronald said and carefully put his hand on her shoulder, testing her reaction.  
She wasn't sure if she should let him do this, but he didn't seem too threatening, and this wasn't dangerous, so she let him do it.  
“I've been coming here for a few years now. So if you have questions, feel free to ask either me, or one of the organizers. They have little name-tags, so you can recognize them”, he explained and pointed at a particular man in a suit. Indeed he had a name-tag on his chest.  
Mena nodded.  
“Thank you”, she said and paused for a moment before adding: “for telling me”  
“You're welcome, Mena”  
She lowered her chin, unsure what to do.

Somehow she didn't like how he kept saying her name. It was as if he was tasting the sound of it on his tongue whenever he spoke it.

She wasn't necessarily scared, but she did want to escape his presence, even if just for a moment to gain some perspective on this.

“Ronald!”, a man called hoarsely from one of the tables.  
Ronald turned towards the caller and Mena followed his gaze. A man with magenta hair and piercings waved towards Ronald.  
“Mihail, what is it?”, asked Ronald and shot Mena an apologetic smile before leaving her behind.

Deep inside Mena thanked this Mihail for distracting Ronald and crept away from the spot where she had been frozen in place.

She drank more coke and looked around the room some more.  
A part of her hoped that Ronald would find her again and talk to her more, because he was the only one she “knew” here. The other part of her hoped that somebody else – maybe a woman – would talk to her.  
She didn't dare to try talk to anyone. She wasn't in her element. She was a stranger.

So she stayed where she was – lost once more – and emptied her glass. For a while she held onto it, unsure what to do with it.  
When a spot at the bar counter became free, she set down the glass on the counter and stayed close to it, in case anyone would tell her to take it away or whatever.  
But nobody did and soon the glass was taken away by the barkeeper to be cleaned, so she left the spot by the counter again and stood alone again.

She let her gaze wander sporadically across the room, never lingering on anyone's face, trying to gain some insight from distant observation.  
Somewhere in the back, close to where the entrance and dance floor were, laughter picked up.  
She craned her neck to try and see what happened. She was far away from them and felt safe enough to watch for a moment.

Apparently a man and his partner were having some sort of fun. It was hard to tell from this distance.  
The man – he was quite tall – pulled his partner – another man, she guessed – towards the pole and chained him to it.  
So it wasn't for pole dancing, she thought and lowered her head.

She clutched the hem of her skirt and bit her lip, forgetting about her lipstick. Chained to the pole, unable to free himself unless his partner released him.  
Something about that thought caught fire inside her stomach.

A slap and a cry were heard and many heads turned, including her own.

The chained man's pants were pulled down to his mid-thighs, exposing his pale buttocks. No, not pale. Not anymore. They turned red.  
Mena soon found out why exactly.

The tall man slapped his partner's ass again, earning a loud cry.

Laughter arose again, mingling with the sounds of slaps and cries.

Mena turned away from the noise and bit her lip. She felt cold pressure on her bladder. She had been holding it in for a while now.  
She could take it for a bit longer though, she thought to herself.

To be honest, she didn't want to ask where the bathroom was, too shy to ask a stranger.  
Maybe she could ask… a woman?  
She really, really didn't want to ask a man. Maybe though she could ask the barkeeper, he seemed to be nice enough, right?  
But he was busy, and the other one she hadn't seen yet or talked to, so she decided to stay where she was for a little longer, hoping for some solution to reveal itself to her.

Eventually the slaps and cries subsided, and the music changed.

She still stood in one spot, now getting anxious. She would ask a woman. She would do it. She had to.

She tried to find a harmless looking woman in her vicinity.  
At the bar counter sat one woman with glasses and long nails and a corset. She wasn't exactly harmless looking, but Mena felt her need growing stronger.

“Uhm”, she started and cleared her throat, “Excuse me?”  
The woman looked up and turned towards her.  
“Yes?”  
“C-could you tell me where the bathroom is?”  
The woman smiled and stood up from her stool. Mena felt guilty. She didn't want this woman to give up her seat for her.  
“Y-you can just… tell me”, she tried, but the woman put her hand on the small of her back and started leading her around the bar counter.  
“Yes, but for a first-timer it can be a bit hard to find”, she said and led Mena to a semi transparent glass door, which was inside a little dark hallway.  
“There is another bathroom on the other side of the club, but there's more people usually, and many are changing their clothes there, so I figured this would be more comfortable for you”, said the woman and smiled at Mena.  
“Thank you so much!”, said Mena and hurriedly entered the bathroom, locking herself inside a stall and quickly pulled down her panties, sitting down just in time before she leaked.  
She let out a sigh of relief.

When she left the bathroom she expected the woman to be gone, but to her surprise she was still there.  
She had waited for her.  
“You good?”, she asked and smiled at Mena. Mena nodded, slightly overwhelmed.  
“What's your name?”, asked the woman and put her arm around Mena's waist.  
“Mena. Menina, but Mena for short”, she said and only realized after she'd said it, that she had actually given this woman her real name.  
The woman smiled.  
“I'm Tanya”, she replied and started walking back towards the bar.  
“Why did you wait for me?”, Mena asked shyly.  
“Because a girl like you needs all the support she can get here. You are a first-timer, aren't you?”, Tanya asked.  
Mena nodded, unsure how to deal with the fact that everyone who spoke to her seemed to pick up on her inexperience.  
“Don't worry. It's scary to be here alone, I know that well”, said Tanya and smiled a dangerous smile.  
Mena smiled back naturally and relaxed finally. Tanya made her feel understood and safe. Mena actually felt safe enough to let her eyes wander up and down Tanya's form.

Tanya had short, dark hair and slightly tan skin. Around her neck she wore a black velvet collar; Mena's eyes drank the sight of her defined, slender collar bones with excitement she hadn't known before.  
She realized that Tanya was only wearing black lacy bra aside from the latex corset. Her dark areolas and nipples showed through the lace and Mena immediately looked up at Tanya's face again, afraid to have offended her.  
But Tanya was absolutely calm.  
“Would you like me to introduce you to my friends?”, she asked and led Mena further without awaiting her response.  
Mena nodded needlessly.

Tanya led her to the tables and sat down next to another woman with light brown curly hair.  
“Your hunt was successful I see?”, said a man who sat on a chair at the table. Tanya laughed in a subdued manner.  
“This is Mena”, she introduced and put her arm around the other woman's shoulders and only now did Mena realize that she was topless.  
“Nice to meet you”, said the topless woman and held out her hand, “I'm Mary”  
Mena shook her hand.  
“I'm Ben”, said the man and offered his hand to Mena as well.  
Mena nodded and shook his hand as well.

Ben pulled a chair up to the table for her and gestured for her to sit down, and she did.

Even though she was now surrounded by two potentially dangerous people – a man and a dangerous looking woman – she felt safe.

“So, how has your evening been going, hm?”, asked Ben. Mena looked up at him.  
“Uhm… It's my first time here, so… I don't know”, she said.  
“I figured. You are alone?”, he asked.  
Mena nodded.  
“That's rough. It's good that our pet found you, hm?”, he joked and earned a defiant hiss from Tanya.  
“Who is your pet!?”

“Mary, would you please?”, said Ben with a smile.  
Mary smiled back and despite Tanya's attempt to escape, she was faster and grabbed the back of Tanya's neck and immediately the woman froze, whimpering.

Ben reached across the table and grabbed one of Tanya's breasts, kneading it in his hand.  
“So, what was that?”, he asked and pinched Tanya's nipple through the fabric of her bra.

Mena watched with fascination.

“I'm not your pet”, said Tanya, sounding tense and shaky.  
Ben glanced at Mena.  
“Would you undo her bra, please?”, he said and despite his polite tone, it was clearly an order rather than a suggestion.  
Mena obeyed and undid Tanya's bra – hesitantly, but she did it.

Tanya pretended to frown at the exposure of her breasts, but she didn't fight it when Mena pulled the bra down her arms and gave it to Ben who held out his free hand for it.

Ben leaned back in his seat and held up the bra to his face and smelled it briefly.

Mary, still holding onto Tanya, used her own free hand to hold up Tanya's large breast, brought it to her mouth and sucked on it.  
Mena watched the display.

Mary lifted her eyes and released Tanya's nipple from her mouth.  
“You can have the other, if you want”, she said before sucking on the hardened nipple again.  
Tanya didn't protest, so Mena assumed she didn't hate it.  
“Thanks… but no thanks”, Mena said, hesitant to just touch, let alone lick another woman's breasts.  
“Fair enough”, said Ben and finished his drink.  
“I'll go and get my bag, then we go to the playrooms, okay?”, he said and got up. Mary nodded.  
Mena wasn't sure if this was going to be the end of their time together, and if she would have to be alone again, but Tanya assured her.  
“You can come with us”

“What will happen in the playroom?”, asked Mena when Ben came back with a bag slung over his shoulder.  
“We'll play, as the name suggests. You can watch and decide if you want to take part or not, okay?”, he said and took the lead.

He led the three women to a black door and opened it for them. A dark hallway awaited them. Only few, red lights illuminated the path before them.  
“Go to the one right at the back”, he ordered and they obeyed.

They reached the playroom he had chosen.  
It had a wall with tall bars – Mena assumed they were for tying people to them, as was the pole back in the main room.

Another bar hung from the ceiling, and a narrow, low bench stood in a corner.  
“Good, shoes off, clothes off, jewelry off”, Ben ordered and pushed the bench further into the room.  
Mena stood still, unsure if the command was for her too.  
“You can either sit there, or take off your shoes and walk around here and watch, it's your choice”, Ben said, when he noticed her confusion.

She took off her shoes and left them where Tanya and Mary had left their own things.

Both women were fully undressed now, and Tanya had taken off her glasses as well.

“Okay then”, started Ben, grabbing a pair of handcuffs from his bag.  
“Tanya, you come here”, he said and pulled the – surprisingly small, without her high heels – woman towards the bars and cuffed her to them, so that she stood up straight.  
He then pulled something from his pocket and reached between her legs, earning a gasp. Mena watched.  
“Hold onto this for me, okay?”, Ben said and smiled at Tanya. The woman pretended to be defiant, but did nothing to actually stop him from touching her.

When he was satisfied with her, he left her side and approached Mena, who wasn't sure what he was going to do to her after that.  
“This is the remote control for Tanya's little parasite. Feel free to use it”, he said and handed her said remote.  
It was a simple one. It only had one switch, with 5 settings.

Mena held it in her hand, determined to use the remote eventually, but hesitant, unwilling at the same time.

Ben turned towards Mary now, tying her up in a very complicated and intricate fashion. He basically made her into a human purse, ankles tied together and pulled back, while her breasts and chest were tied in a rope cage, with two strands of the rope connecting to the ankles.  
“Mena”, Ben said, when he seemed to be done. Mena thought he’d caught her staring and flicked her eyes to his face, cheeks red.  
“Come and help me”, he said, reaching out with one hand. Mena followed the command, not sure what he was reaching for, but she figured it may be the remote in her hand, so she placed it in his upturned palm.  
He blinked for a second, clearly he hadn’t expected that, but he didn’t seem to mind it, and smirked. Without a word, he pushed the switch all the way up to five, and gave it back to Mena.  
“Keep it”, he said and smiled.  
Mena chanced a glance at Tanya, who had closed her eyes and mouth, breathing slowly through her nose.

Ben nudged Mena’s wrist.  
“Now, help me, okay? I need you to keep her even, okay? So her body is horizontal, while I attach the chain”, he explained.  
She nodded hesitantly, not sure if she fully understood what Ben had in mind.

Ben didn’t seem to notice, and if he did, he didn’t mind apparently, as he stood up and pulled down one of the chains which hung from the ceiling.  
It rattled loudly and Mena frowned at the metallic ringing in her ears. When the chain was low enough for Ben to attach it to Mary’s rope-harness he stopped and knelt down, grabbing a big carabiner and hooking the rope through it.  
He secured the screw-lock and stood up, glancing at Mena.  
She nodded.

He pulled the other end of the chain.

And Mary’s body rose an inch or two.  
He pulled again, and she rose more.  
And again, and again, while Mena uncertainly kept her hands on Mary’s shoulders to do as Ben told her and keep her horizontal.  
Mary giggled and looked around, enjoying her position in the air.

Ben secured the end of the chain with the same carabiner and gave her exposed nipples a good pinch on each side, before finally turning to Tanya.

He walked up to her, caressing her breasts with both hands before running his short nails down her skin, barely avoiding her nipples.  
She was breathing softly through her parted lips, eyes still closed.  
“Hey. Kitten, look at me”, Ben said softly, running a hand through her hair. She opened her eyes slightly. Ben didn’t seem to be satisfied and yanked her head back by her short curls.

Mena watched, feeling something pulling taught inside her stomach; something taking up space inside her chest. She felt strangely aroused, yet there was a bitter taste in the back of her throat that she couldn’t quite ignore.  
Something felt off.

Tanya remained silently submissive, even when Ben’s hand slid down to her face and pressed down over her mouth and nose.  
Neither of them moved for a few seconds. Tanya didn’t struggle or even blink, seeming so eerily calm despite having her breath cut off.

Maybe she still could breathe? Somehow air had to get to her, right?

When Ben finally removed his hand from Tanya’s face, she gasps for air, panting heavily. He didn’t give her a break, reaching down and shoving his fingers inside her.  
Tanya gasped.  
She moved her feet apart a little to give better access, arms pulling taut above her head. Mena wondered if it hurt.  
He thrust his fingers – three or even four – into Tanya’s vagina with so much strength Mena could see Tanya’s muscles tighten as she braced herself.

Ben turned back to glance at Mary and Mena and smiles. Mena looked at Mary too, remembering her presence just then. She had been so quiet, and Mena saw why. She’d been watching Tanya come undone just as intently as Mena herself.

“I don’t usually pamper her like this”, Ben underlined his words with a particularly hard thrust, “but Tanya has been behaving really well lately, so today she gets a reward.”  
Ben looked at Mena, until she nodded.

He then turned to look at Tanya again, tilting his head to nibble and bite at her collar bones, grazing his teeth over her decollete. He knelt, catching Tanya’s left nipple between his teeth while his other hand pinched the other.  
Tanya let out a cry.

Ben pressed the thumb of his right hand into Tanya’s clit while he continued to finger her, pressing the vibrating egg harder into her g-spot.  
She cried out again, knees trembling. She sounded like she’s barely enduring what Ben was doing to her, and Mena once again felt this faint discomfort; this uncertainty.

Tanya’s moans and cries hit a high and plateaued there, while she bucked and trembled, rolling her hips to press herself deeper onto Ben’s fingers.

Finally she calmed down again as Ben pulled out his fingers along with the vibe, which Mena could see had been black, but now was glistening with white-ish slick.  
“Turn it off, Mena”, Ben commanded, not looking at Mena as he caressed Tanya’s body with his free hand.

Mena obeyed on instinct, not even looking at the remote and pushed the switch all the way back to zero.

Ben undid Tanya’s handcuffs, sliding his arm behind her back to lower her to the ground slowly.  
“Mena, keep an eye on her, okay? If she says anything you’re not sure how to react to, call me”, he says.  
Mena hesitantly walked up to the woman who looked so different to how she’d first met her.

Her composed, kind face was red and streaked with tears, her lipstick is smeared. The smooth hourglass figure the corset had given her was replaced by a soft tummy and her perky, rounded breasts hung free and low without the bra.  
She looked so different.

Mena squated next to Tanya.  
“Are you okay?”, she asked nervously.  
Tanya blinked.  
“Yeah. That had been long overdue”, she said mysteriously, and Mena was embarrassed at how long it took her to understand what Tanya had been implying.  
“Do you not… like… do it yourself?”, she asked when she finally got it and looked away, throwing a shy glance at Ben and Mary. Ben was stroking Mary’s ass before slapping it hard. He held onto the rope that held her in place, so she wouldn’t swing back and forth, so the impact of his hits would be felt strongly.  
“I usually do, but he ordered me not to”, Tanya explained. Mena frowned and looked back at Tanya.  
“And you really don’t do it then? Just because he told you?”, she asked. Tanya laughed.

“Yes. That’s the point”, she said finally and ran a hand through her hair.  
“What’s so funny?”, asked Ben between slaps. Tanya threw an arm around Mena.  
“This girl is a complete bebe”, she said. Mena noticed she pronounced “baby” strangely and wondered if it was a quirk of hers.  
“Oh?”

Ben looked at Mena.  
“Well…”, she started, afraid her lacking age would come out right then and there, “I have lived an innocent life up until now”, she said, and it wasn’t even a lie.  
She hadn’t even had a boyfriend yet.  
“I see”, Tanya said, nodding slowly. “How old are you, Mena?”  
“19”, Mena lied quickly. Tanya doesn’t seem to pick up on the lie.  
“I was the same age when I first came here… I was with someone though”, she sighed.

There seemed to be something she wasn’t telling, but then again, when did Tanya ever agree to pour out her heart in front of Mena?  
At some point Ben undid the bondage he’d put on Mary and tied her up anew, keeping her arms and legs free this time. It was mostly just a decorative bondage, not meant to restrain her.

He also put Tanya’s corset back onto her, but forbade her from wearing anything else except for her shoes and glasses. The rest of her clothes, he put in his bag and told her to behave if she wanted to get them back before they went home.

Mena felt out of place, even though all three kept talking to her, trying to tie her into the situation as more than just a bystander.

“Would you like me to tie you up a little?”, Ben offered once he was done with both this partners.

Mena shook her head at first but threw a curious glance at the extra rope Ben had brought.

“You don’t have to undress. It can just be over your clothes. And it can be non-restrictive too”, he promised.  
Mena understood that. But there was something about it that made her feel vulnerable. But maybe that was the point that she had yet to experience to truly understand?  
So she hesitantly nodded her head.

Ben smiled.  
“Stand up straight, spread your legs a little, just so I can reach down between them”, he coached, guiding her body with his hands. He never seemed to touch her just for the sake of touching her, but his fingertips lingered on her skin, like he was savoring it.

Mena suppressed a shudder.

Ben tied her up in a simple but effective way, accentuating her breasts and hips without restraining her, as he promised. However he did make sure that she’d feel the rope whenever she moved.

 

At first she had thought, she would get used to it; that she’d come to enjoy it, or at least tolerate it. But she remained tense and on edge, not entirely comfortable.  
Her group had moved back to the main room of the club by now, settling down at the bar to relax with a cold drink.

Ben sat down, pulling Tanya onto his lap while Mary had fun showing off her rope-dress.  
Mena sat on a free bar stool.  
She tried at least, but slid down after a few moments, for the rope pressed into her crotch too much.  
Ben threw her a knowing glance.

Mena lowered her head.

She felt helpless. Her initial curiosity and eagerness have faded, now that she got a taste. The rope itself wasn’t even what bothered her the most.  
It was the fact, that she needed Ben’s help to untie it.

When the barkeeper turned towards them, he raised an eyebrow at her attire, but didn’t comment on it.  
“Same as before?”, he asked and she simply nodded. He smiled and nodded once before taking Ben’s, Tanya’s and Mary’s orders.

Once Mena’s glass was placed upon the counter she grabbed it and took a long sip, holding onto the glass with both hands. She needed to cool down, to calm down… 

“So thirsty?”, Ben noticed, gripping the rope behind Mena’s back and giving one light tug. It wasn’t anything tragic, she told herself. She didn't really mind how the rope slid between her buttocks, how it rubbed into her crotch, she didn’t feel uncomfortable – she just wasn’t used to it.

“Yeah”, she choked out and took another sip.

A group of people swarmed towards the counter to order and Mena wished she could shrink into the ground.  
There were half naked men whose streaked skin glistened with sweat, one man still had clamps on his nipples… a woman with long hair and bright red lips was with them too, and another man in a suit.  
That man raised his eyebrows at Ben.  
“Ben!”, he called out and slapped Ben’s shoulder in a friendly manner. Ben greeted the man in the same manner.  
The stranger tapped Tanya’s breasts and smiled at her, before turning to Mary to judge Ben’s bondage. Mary twirled to show off every bit of it.  
The people who had come cheer appreciatively.

“Hey Ben, is this the newest addition to your harem?”, the woman asked, flipping her hair over her shoulder in a sassy manner.  
Mena tensed up and threw a glance at Tanya, whose content smile turned into a subtle frown.  
“She’s a bebe, leave her”, she said towards the woman, not raising her voice enough to be heard by everyone, and now that the attention was on her, the others moved in closer.

The man in the suit put his hand on Mena’s back lightly, and she almost dropped her glass.

The touch wasn’t threatening, she told herself. She was fine.

But slowly, she started to feel claustrophobic.

Deep inside her throat she felt the word “Don’t” form, clawing it’s way up into her mouth to be said out loud, but it never got there.  
She swallowed it down again and again, smiling at the people who were so nice to her, while clinging to her glass.

Without really wanting to, she emptied it – just because drinking made her calmer, even just for a moment – and placed it on the counter.  
The barkeeper took it.

She was floating now, hands tensely gripping the hem of her dress.

“Excuse me”, a raspy voice interjected.  
Mena assumed it would go unnoticed, as there was so much noise overwhelming this singular voice, but to her surprise everyone around her fell silent.

“Excuse me, I didn’t mean to spoil the fun”, the man said, casually putting his hand on the counter between Ben and Tanya, and Mena.  
“May I have a word with you?”, he asked softly. Mena threw a nervous glance at Tanya. This man seemed to be just so… strange. His magenta hair, his glasses, his piercings and his raspy voice… Mena was intrigued, but fearful at the same time.  
She nodded and let herself be led away from the counter into the direction of the playrooms. She felt herself grow increasingly scared until she realized he wasn’t taking her to the playrooms at all. He led her to a milky glass door and held it open for her. She realized this was the other bathroom Tanya had mentioned before.  
There was a long bench where people left their bags and backpacks along with their shoes. The man gestured for her to sit on this bench and once she did he squatted in front of her.  
“Now”, he started, “You are new here”, he said. It was a statement, not a question. She didn’t nod.  
“Do you know Ben, or Tanya, or Mary?”, he asked.  
Mena tilted her head, unsure what he meant exactly, afraid she’d give herself away with a wrong answer.  
“I mean, is this the first time you meet them, or have you been in contact with them before this party”, the man explained.  
Mena lowered her head.  
“I met them here”, she admitted.

The man nodded once.  
“I see”, he murmured and cleared his throat once. Mena wondered if he had a cold, or a bad bronchitis, since his voice was so rough and hoarse.  
“I am Mihail Kruma”, he said after a while, offering his hand to her and she took it. She remembered him now. He had been the one who called out to Ronald! Mena felt strangely comfortable.  
“Menina. Mena for short”, she replied, hoping this would be it.  
“Menina”, he repeated and nodded once. “How old are you?”

He hadn’t released her hand. Mena wanted to yank her hand back, but knew she’d give away her nervousness immediately.  
“It’s safe to tell me, Menina. I work here”, Mihail said. Mena nodded, but remained silent. She didn’t want to lie, afraid of the consequences if her lie was discovered, but at the same time, she knew she’d be kicked out and sent home immediately if she stated her real age.  
“Do you have an ID with you?”, Mihail asked.  
Mena felt like her heart would stop.

She shook her head.  
Mihail squeezed her hand. “Menina, are you underage?”, he asked. She froze.  
He knew. She didn’t need to say anything. He knew already.

“Don’t… tell”, she whispered meekly, chin on her chest.

  
  


“Mena”, he said softly. She looked up at him. “It’s my job to make sure that nobody gets hurt here”, he said, looking at her with his one visible eye.  
“Not only in a physical sense, but emotionally too. If anyone ever feels uncomfortable, they can come to me”, he continued, exhaling and pausing after that sentence. Mena listened.  
Mihail observed her, still not releasing her hand.  
“Do you know why I picked you out of that group back there?”, he asked suddenly.  
Mena shook her head before even fully thinking through his question.  
“Because Markus noticed your discomfort”

Mena raised an eyebrow.  
“The barkeeper”, Mihail elaborated.  
“Oh”

There was silence again, and only now did Mihail release Mena’s hand.  
Oddly enough, she now missed the touch, feeling like it had given her a small sense of security.

“You should leave for today. I’ll help you take this off, we’ll bring it back to Ben and I’ll get you home safely”, he said, raising to his feet and gesturing for her to do the same.  
“Okay”, she merely said, and let him do as he pleased.  
“Did you at least enjoy yourself?”, he asked, while unraveling the rope from her waist.

“I guess”, Mena murmured. Mihail stopped.  
“Did you want this?”, he asked, demonstratively tugging on the rope.  
Mena shrugged.

“Menina, was anything today done against your explicit consent?”, he asked. She shook her head.

“Okay”, he sighed and pulled away the rope completely, wrapping it around his hand and elbow to collect it into a bundle.  
“Come”, he said and placed his hand upon her back to guide her.

They made their way back to the counter where Ben, Tanya and Mary were still sitting together, chatting as though nothing had happened.  
“Ben”, Mihail spoke up and after a quick exchange he handed the rope back to the dom. They nodded at each other once.  
Tanya grabbed Mihail’s wrist and smiled at him.  
“You good?”, he asked and earned a nod. “Good then.”

He went on, keeping his hand steady on Mena’s back and led her to the small passage way which let the barkeepers get behind the counter.  
There was a chair with a dark red leather jacket thrown over it, and Mena quickly understood that it was Mihail’s.  
“Markus”, he called out in the general direction of the barkeepers.  
One of them turned, but the other walked over.  
“Or Lucas, I don’t mind”, Mihail said with a smile.  
Mena blinked.

Wasn’t this Markus? This is the barkeeper she had been seeing all this time, right?  
“She’d like to pay”, Mihail said and nudged Mena. She quickly reached into her purse to pull out the card.  
“Thank you”, the barkeeper – Lucas? – said and left. He came back soon with a large wallet and a calculator.  
“One glass of coke, correct?”, he asked and Mena nodded.  
“That’s 1,30€ then.” Mena reached into her purse and counted the money onto the counter.  
“Andy has me covered, as always”, Mihail states, pushing up his glasses with two fingers.  
“As always. You can give me your card, I’ll put it back. And I’ll let Andy know you left early, so he’ll keep an eye out”, Lucas said. Mihail reached behind his neck and pulled up the string of a name-tag.

Mena realized that until now she didn’t actually have proof that Mihail indeed did work at this club. She wasn’t sure what to do with this realization.

After that was all settled and done, Mihail put his jacket over his arm and led her out of the club.  
“How did you get here?”  
“By bus and on foot”, she said.  
Mihail nodded.  
“Which station?”, he asked and Mena answered. It wasn’t that far from his home, he noted.

“I’d give you a lift, but I can’t”, he sighed and started walking towards the bus stop. They would be taking the night-bus. It would arrive in a few minutes, so until then they had to wait.  
Mena glanced at Mihail.

“Why… can’t you give me a lift?”, she asked.  
Mihail looked down at her.  
“Well”, he started and frowned, “for one, you shouldn’t ever be this open to letting a total stranger drive you home”, he pointed out.  
Mena avoided his eye.  
“But also, I cannot drive a car”

“Why?”, Mena asked before she could stop herself.  
“Blind. My right eye”, Mihail stated dryly.

The bus arrived just then, preventing her from asking any more questions. They got on and sat opposite from each other.  
The interior of the bus was lit with ugly lights, but far brighter than the interior of the club had been. Only now did Mena see what Mihail really looked like, and it stunned her into silence.

He had scars on his face. One long scar from his temple to his cheek, and another on his chin and jaw.  
In the club, she had only been able to see the gleam of his piercings. Now her perception of him, her intrigue with him had shifted and flickered again.

Mihail seemed to notice her staring, but didn’t do anything to stop her from it. He looked out the window in silence, and so did she eventually.

“Do you have any experience with BDSM?”, Mihail asked after a while.  
Mena shook her head.

“I could mentor you”, Mihail offered and looked her in the eyes.  
“Sure”, Mena said way too quickly.

Mihail let out a groan and bent over, placing his elbows on his thighs and burrowing his face in his hands.  
“No, no… no”, he whined. And sat up again, shifting forward so that his knees touched hers.  
“This is the moment where you run away screaming”, he told her.  
His voice broke a few times as he raised his volume.

Mena crossed her arms defensively.  
“Why would I?”, she asked.

Mihail sighed.  
“Because I am a man, because I am a stranger. I’m clearly able to have my way with you, and you have no way to be sure that I won’t assault you as soon as we’re away from the public eye”, he explained, sounding like he’s in pain.  
Mena shook her head.  
“You gave me your name. You are a bouncer of sorts, and everyone at the club trusts you”, she pointed out.

“You never saw my name-tag, you don’t know if it’s my real name. And every single one of those people could either be wrong, or be just as shady as me”, Mihail retorted.  
Mena shook her head again.  
“If you wanted to do me harm, you wouldn’t warn me.”

Mihail shook his head.  
“I could very well be manipulating you to gain your trust”, he said. Again, Mena noticed how his voice seemed to strain just a bit more, how he seemed to be ever so slightly hurting.

She said nothing.

“You can’t trust anyone”, Mihail said softly.  
Mena looked at him.

He caressed the scar on his jaw before tracing the one on his cheek. “The man who did this to me was my lover”, he breathed. Mena frowned.  
“He blinded my right eye”, Mihail continued, “I am disfigured because of him.”

Mena swallowed and shook her head.  
“You still look good, scars and all”, she said softly.

Mihail scoffed.  
“Thanks”, he muttered, never seeming like he meant it though. He looked at her.  
“Look at me”, he said, taking off his pink-framed-glasses and pushed back his fringe, revealing the right side of his face.

Mena stopped breathing.  
What she saw was a milky-white iris, surrounded by red capillaries; the eyelids permanently swollen, especially the upper eyelid. It sagged down, hiding most of the eyeball under sickly discolored skin. She thought she might throw up.

Mihail hadn’t expected anything different. He put on his glasses again and let his hair fall as it did before.  
“Yeah. I am disfigured”, he said.

“I’m so sorry...”, she gasped.  
“It’s fine”, Mihail said before getting up. Mena was confused for a moment, until she realized that they were about to arrive at her stop.

They got off the bus in silence and started walking. Mena began rubbing her arms as she walked, cool night breeze making her shiver.  
Mihail put his jacket around her shoulders. Mena wondered if he felt bad for scaring her when he showed her his eye.  
“Mihail...”, she started but didn’t know what to say after that. She wanted to apologize, to thank him, to ask him things… but none of it came out.  
“It’s fine, Menina”, he said and stopped. “I’m over it, I’m fine with it now”, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  
Mena nodded once.  
“I just don’t want others to go through something like this. It’s a shame so many people get hurt every day, because they didn’t know how to be safe, or nobody helped, or luck just wasn’t on their side that day. No matter why a person gets hurt, it is always sad”, he says.  
Mena nods. Even she understands this.

“So, again. I offer to be your mentor. Because next time, you might not be so lucky to get out of such a situation unhurt.”  
Mena nods again.  
“I will give you my contact info. You can do with it what you want. Keep it, throw it away, it’s your choice. But if you do choose to trust me, and contact me, I want you to be ready to set up rules and to follow them, okay?”, Mihail pushes his right hand into his pocket fingering his phone.  
Mena nods firmly this time.  
“Be warned though, this won’t be like theoretical schooling. This will be hands-on”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short story!
> 
> If you want to see how I made the Illustration - and hear my horrible voiceover - you can watch that here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CSm_ujaZwb0&feature=youtu.be


End file.
